


Rainy Day [Shoto x Reader] {Oneshot}

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, Lime, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Other, begining of a lemon i was too tired to write, i guess this is fluff, not really smut, outside, rainy day, reader gender not specified, this needs cuddles smh, todoroki shouto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Shoto, are taking a walk when it starts to rain.





	Rainy Day [Shoto x Reader] {Oneshot}

"So, Shotoroki!" you laughed, hugging your boyfriend's arm as you walked along the curb one Friday night. "Hm?" Shoto hummed, giving you a confused look about the nickname. "What's up?" You asked, looking up at him as you walked. "The sky, which has gotten pretty dark actually, we should head back before it rains," the heterochromatic boy answered, facing the sky. "C'mon we have plenty of time! Plus who cares if we get a little wet?" You winked, stopping suddenly. You walked in front of Todoroki and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him towards you for a kiss. He closed his eyes and you smiled, closing the gap and locking lips with your boyfriend. The kiss became less innocent as you slid your tongue into Shoto's mouth, meeting his in a tango for dominance. You couldn't help but smile as Shoto let out a soft moan. You almost pulled away as you felt a raindrop hit your head, but you ignored it and continued the kiss, only for Todoroki to pull away. "Y/n, it's raining, we should head back to the dorms now," he suggested, taking your hand and turning around. You didn't move, and Shoto gave you a confused look. Raindrops began to fall more frequently as you smiled at your boyfriend, "Let's go the long way, I like the rain!"  
"Y/n, if we go that way, we'll be soaked-" Shoto was interrupted by your lips on his, he closed his eyes and kissed you back, forgetting about the rain. He was quickly reminded of the rain due to the sudden downpour, "We better go," he reminded you, breaking the kiss. You both ran back to Heights Alliance, careful not to slip. By the time you got the the main doors, you were both soaking. You bit your lip, 'Damn he looks hot', you thought as Shoto tried to wring out his shirt. You suddenly kissed him, causing him to instinctively wrap his arms around you and lean further into the kiss. "Y-y/n! We need to get inside," your boyfriend told you, pulling away from your soaking form and opening the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I apologize for my lack of updates, but i have plenty of ideas and fluff coming up, so [if you're interested,] stay tuned!  
Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
